Status: It's Complicated
by AnimeIsMyAddiction200
Summary: Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross hate each other. A LOT. But when they both find out that Zero's mom and Yuki's dad are going to get married, they're anything but happy. So they both devise a plan in order to break their parents up. Will their plan succeed? Or will they just end up falling for each other? Dedicated to my CrazyCracker bestfriend.
1. Welcome to My Life

**Hi! Um, so I'm fairly new this archive, so if anyone has a story like this, I didn't know about it, so I didn't copy it. This story is dedicated to my best friend. That's right, you CrazyCracker! Anyway, here is the first chapter. I don't own Vampire Knight…. Though I wish I did. This is in Yuuki's POV.**

* * *

Yori slammed her locker door, earning a few stares.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Yori leaned against the door and slowly slid down to the floor.

"My dad found out that I cut class again," she replied. I sighed, before I closed my own locker door. I wasn't particularly surprised at this bit of news. You see, Yori used to be in the social category of 'GG', which means 'Goody goody'. But then she met Ken... and everything changed.

"Anyway, did you hear?" Yori asked. I looked at her.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"That Mr. Tanner's going on leave," she replied. Of course I heard that piece of gossip. It was circulating all over the school since spring break.

"Why?" I asked. Now, don't get me wrong. I despised Tanner, like most of my fellow classmates, but I was curious to see why he would want to take leave. Mr. Tanner adored teaching... or maybe he adored the fact that he was allowed to publicly humiliate his students if they did something wrong. The rumor mill had some pretty creative twists to this story, but I was quite positively sure that he didn't take leave because he was running away from a murder case, and the police were onto him.

"When I was in the office, I heard the principal say something about him being suspended from teaching because he was caught driving drunk," Yori said, in a conspiratory tone. I sighed.

"Well, I wonder how our new teacher is going to be like?" I asked. Yori shrugged.

"We'll just have to see," Yori said, "Here let me carry that for you," Yori took my books from my hand.

"Thank you," I said. Up ahead, I saw... _him_. Him referred to Zero Kiryu, currently known as my archnemesis. The bane of my existence. The thorn on my side. My bete noire. He, as per usual, was with his partner in crime, Ichiru, also known as his brother. He was also currently being stared at by nearly every girl who could see. You see, in every school, there is a bad boy. Our school, Moon Academy's current resident bad boy is Zero. And also every bad boy has a girl who hates him. And that girl is me. I am Yuki Cross, also known as the current resident good girl. Zero and I locked eyes as I walked past him.

"Cross," he said, in a voice dripping with venom, giving me a curt nod as a greeting. The entire corridor suddenly became silent.

"Kiryu," I said, my own voice laced with acid. I gave him a curt nod as well. We brushed past each other, not even turning around to meet each other.

* * *

_**Back at Home**_

_"Lee... stop," Sharlene said, her voice reduced to nothing more than a whisper. Lee's hot breath fanned her face, slowly breaking her walls of self control.  
_

_"You don't really want that, do you Sharlene?" Lee said, before he quickly melded his lips with hers. He tasted so sweet, like honey. It was so..._

"Yuki! Can I talk to you?" I looked up to see my father Kaien Cross. I smiled.

"Sure," I said, putting down my book. My father sat down, fiddling with his thumbs.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I'm... I'm dating someone," I wasn't exactly surprised. I'd known my dad had been dating someone for at least a month now, but I'd chosen to keep my mouth shut because I didn't want my dad to think I was spying on him.

"Oh, well, that's great, dad!" I said, feigning enthusiasm. To be frank, I wasn't exactly keen on meeting this mystery woman. I was always guarded ever since my mother died.

"Really?" my father asked, looking visibly relieved, "Well, um, I was thinking we could have dinner tomorrow night since it's Saturday. She actually has two sons your age," I nodded.

"Sure, I'd love to," I said. My father gave me a happy smile and enveloped me in a warm bear hug. I decided that I'd give the woman a chance. After all, she was the one who helped my father move on after my mom's death. What kind of daughter would I be if I ripped away my father's happiness?

* * *

I watched my dad's car nose its way to the only available parking spot. I stared down at the formal dress I was wearing. It was a dark shade of lavender, and it was the only dress I owned in my closet that hadn't been made for me by my mother.

"Are you ready?" my father asked. I nodded.

"Sure," I said.

* * *

The woman was beautiful. She had dark blonde hair and grey eyes. Her face looked a bit like... _No, Yuki_, I mentally chastised myself, _You're imagining things_. Overall, the dinner was quite pleasant. Her sons had some stuff to do, so they were going to show up late.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom for a moment," I said. My father gave me permission.

* * *

I stared at my reflection on the mirror as I washed my hands. I had never looked like my parents, though my mother had once told me that I looked like my great-grandmother. I smiled, but it slowly faded. I quickly turned off the tap and thrust my hands under the dryer. When I was finished, I opened the door. The bathroom were on a corridor, with the women's bathroom before the men's bathroom. At the middle, there was a couple making out. Seriously? I began walking, my head still turned to the couple. As soon as I turned my head to face the front of me, I bumped into someone.

"I'm so..." I broke off when I saw the boy standing in front of me with silver hair. He looked up. His lavender eyes met my own red brown eyes. It was Zero. Both of our lips curled into an ugly shape.

"You!" I shouted

"You!" he shouted at the same time.

"What are you doing here?!" we both demanded simultaneously.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please no flames, I'm begging you.**


	2. What The Fudge!

**Hey! I know that I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry but I was just on all my tests and projects. Anyway, shout outs to the following authors: thecoldforest, nira avalon, Secret-Haru, Clace4Ever-NeverInsultMyFandom, ****StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159 and all the guests. Here is chapter 2. **

* * *

A silence followed, in which Zero and I were locked in an intense glaring match.

'"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Zero asked, breaking the silence with an angry tone. An angry scowl twisted his handsome face. Yes, I called Zero Kiryu handsome. Even if he was a cocky jerk, he was a pretty good looking guy. He had those typical bad boy looks that got girls falling for him left and right. I was once a girl like that, but not anymore.

"I could ask you the same thing," I replied with a scowl that rivaled his own.

"That's none of your business, shorty," Zero said, calling by my nickname. Ah, the nickname game. This definitely brought me back to the old days.

"Well then, silver, why I am here is none of your business either," I replied in a smart ass tone. We shared yet another intense glare, before he walked past me, brushing against my shoulder hard. The impact left me staggering, but thankfully, I did not fall.

"Whatever, just make sure I don't see you again," Zero said in a cold voice that gave me chills.

"Not like I'd want to, Kiryu," I replied, adding as much venom as possible into the sentence, before I turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Are you alright, Yuki?" my father asked, looking at my face flushed with anger. I nodded, trying my best to calm down. It didn't work that well, but I managed to stop my face from becoming red.

"Yes, I'm alright," I replied, nodding my head slowly, before forcing a smile on my face.

"Oh, look. My son is coming!" my dad's girlfriend-whose name I found was Indira- said. I turned around.

"Where?" I asked. I heard a scrape of a chair. I turned back... and found my brown eyes meeting lavender orbs.

"What the serious fu...fudge?!" Zero and I said at the same time, sparing a glance at our parents.

"You know each other?" his mom asked.

"Hell yeah I do!" Zero said, a little too loudly.

"Oh, how wonderful!" his mom said. Oh, I could think of other adjectives to describe our relationship. I knew for a fact this was going to be a long time.

* * *

**_The Next Day  
_**

I stared at the Biology book, reading about the components of blood, or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention. In the end, Zero made up some crappy lie about how our friends didn't like each other or something like that. My dad had looked relieved. That was when the guilt came in.

"Alright, class," our new Biology teacher said as she walked in. She had black, curly hair like the untamed vines of a wild rose. Her eyes were chocolate brown and a pair of reading glasses was perched atop her nose. She looked to be about to be twenty five years old.

"I am Lilly White and I will be your new Bio teacher starting from today, since Mr. Tanner is regrettably unable to teach this term. This year we are doing the reproductive system, and as such, I shall arrange the seating arrangements so that a boy and a girl will be sitting together," Ms. White opened her folder and took out a piece of paper, which I can assume was the class list.

"Alright, let's see..." her eyes twinkled with hidden mischief. She reminded me of a gumiho, a legendary fox seductress from Japanese mythology. Minus the ears and the nine tails. Soon, the class was filled with groans as friends were separated from each other. I gave Yori a small goodbye wave, before I looked to the window, seeing the first traces of snow. I heard the rustle of the chair next to me. I turned... and became face to face with Zero Kiryuu.

"You!" I said, in utter disbelief. Was this some sick joke? Was fate playing a prank on me?

"You!" Zero's eyes were wider than saucers.

"Haven't I had enough of you last night!?" I shouted, without thinking.

"Oooooohhhh," the entire class said. Zero and I turned to glare at them at the same time.

"It wasn't like that, perverts!" we said, simultaneously. Ms. White cleared her throat.

"Alright, moving on, we will be..." I tuned out. Why Fate!? Why must you be so cruel to me!?

* * *

_**Three Months Later**_

Three months have passed since my dad and Zero's mom have been dating. I would love to say that Zero and I were starting to get along, but then I'd be lying. In fact, it seemed as though we hated each other even more.

"Bye, Yori!" I said, waving at my best friend, totally ignoring Ken on the driver's seat. I began to walk towards the front door. I twisted the knob. Locked. Heaven only knows why my father didn't give me a spare key for the front door. I sighed, before I made my way to the side of the house, where my window was. There used to be a rose garden there with a trellis, when the original owner used to live here. The garden was gone but the trellis remained. I started to climb. I opened my window, and slipped in to my room quietly. I sighed, before I closed the window and drew the curtains. my room door was locked. I began to strip out of my uniform. When I was in my underwear, I went into the bathroom and took a shower. The water felt nice. I sighed, and put on a towel, whistling as I walked back into my room. I eyed my bedroom sheets, before I walked there and proceeded to remove my blankets. A silver haired boy with lavender eyes looked at me and smirked.

"If this is the way you welcome people into your house, I ought to come here more often,"

* * *

**So, that was chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I have report on Friday. Yikes! Wish me luck. Bye!**


End file.
